Back to the Beginning
by Lizabee
Summary: Harry goes back in time and meets a young Severus Snape
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't.  
Warning: this will be Slash SS/HP  
AN : I'm a first time writer be kind with your reviews  
'......' thought  
Back to the beginning  
~~~Present~~~  
'another divination class great' thought Harry as he repressed a sigh. The fifth year divination class was, as harry soon discovered a little more challenging then other years ( Harry: not that that's hard to do). That didn't stop it from being extremely boring. The only redeeming factor to the class was the ability to sleep and claim you were going to interpret your dreams and see if they held vision of the future. This class was slightly different, this one involved a charm that would allow one to direct ones sight to the past.   
"now class," professor Treelong said in a voice which was suppose to be mysterious, but sound so fake it was almost funny. Almost. " we are going to embark on a dangerous journey attempting the passé vu sight. This will allow those with the gift to see the past, and the truly powerful seer can even transport themselves to the past. I have high doubts many of you have the gift to see the past let alone cross the barrier of time, so this class will be marked on participation with bonus mark for success." Holding a glowing orb in her left hand "now class concentrate on a moment in time. It is easier to focus on a time closer to this one"   
Harry raked his mind for a time he would want to go to seeing his parents alive was high on his list of thing to see, but one came above that to see Severus Snape in a time before the sneer had taken over his features. Secretly Harry had always liked his professor and sought out his approval. After seeing him look so concerned for him and support what he said after the triwizard tournament his admiration had bloomed into full out love. The only thing that got him through the summer was the thought of him handsome potion master and the fantasy that Snape would return his affection. With a new determination Harry made up his mind he was going to see Snape's past. Closing his eyes Harry focused his whole being on seeing young Snape. Then everything went a glowing blue, and he felt like he was falling.  
  
~~~Past (Snape's fifth year)~~~  
'aww potion is there anything better' thought Severus as he sat in potion. He sat alone working silently. He didn't really have any friends but in potions class it didn't bother him yet he couldn't help but look at the marauders and feel a pang of longing wish for a friend, then he would look at Lily and James then he truly wished and prayed for someone to love and love him in return. sighing he turned back to his potion, then all of a sudden the ceiling above his table glowed blue and a body fell out hitting its head on his cauldron. Looking more closely it was a boy but, one couldn't make out any detail since he was covered in green goo from the potion he was making ( it's not a harmful potion). The things that could be identified was that it was a boy wearing a Griffendor robe and he was looking directly at Severus with the most gorgeous green eyes he Snape had ever seen. Then the boy did something that surprised Severus he smiled at him then fell unconscious.  
  
TBC  
Well what did you think? review please! 


	2. 2

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. (runs off crying)  
Warning: This will be SLASH SS/HP paring  
AN: so sorry about the last chapter being so short I'll try harder.  
The potion professor before Snape will be called Professor Addius Bezor  
Albus Dumbledor is headmaster  
THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN THE PAST UNLESS SPECIFIED OTHERWISE  
  
Back to the Beginning  
Chapter 2  
BAM   
The boy (Harry) hit the worktable causing chaos . Every one was on there feet crowding around to see the new boy, rumors and speculation were catching like wild fire. Every possibility from A dark wizards plan for world domination to someone learning to apparate inside the school. Severus was dumb struck, all that he could think of was his prayers had been answered, a friend had arrived, that and HE SMILED AT ME.  
"QUIET" bellowed professor Bezor "back to your seats children. You are to take your potion off the fire and are not to add any other ingredients while I take ......our guest to the hospital wings. If I hear of any misbehaving fifty house points will be remove from said house and the individual shall receive a three hour detention." After that was said the professor turned to the boy and levitate him onto a stretcher and proceeded to take him to the hospital wing. All Severus could think of as he watched the retreating figures was when he could see the boy again.  
Severus began to clean up the mess of his spilt potion when he over heard the conversation between the marauders  
Did you see that light it was blue that means traveled through time to get here so he's from the past or the future" said Lily practically bouncing with excitement at the prospect of someone traveling through time.  
" And did you see what he was wearing? Those were Griffindor student robes but, the design was different so I'd say the future" pipe in James. "now the question is why is he here?"  
"Maybe he's here to give us a warning about some horrible future, or is on a quest to write a past wrong" Black said eyes positively glowing a the thought of adventure.  
" I bet the DADA teacher sent him through time when teach repealing charm. I mean it that position is jinxed there hasn't been a descent teacher there since my parents time. They always get an incompetent idiot to teach it. Seem like the only kind wizard who would do something as stupid as play with the time space continuum" add the solemn Remus. ( AN: lol sorry Remus is a good DADA but I had to put that in)  
The marauders continued on with there speculations but Severus tuned them out, still thinking about those beautiful green eyes, how there stare made him feel warm and him chest tighten and his smile made him feel safe and content. Then with a shock it donned on him, he was in love. He had found the one he want to be with and had him dropped right infront of him, with that thought he made a silent prayer thanking whatever God or Goddess thought fit to bestow upon his this angel, and a prayer that his luck would hold and his angel would feel the same about him.  
  
  
~~~Headmasters office~~~  
"Albus I'm positive this boy fell through a rip in the fabric of time. This could mean great danger." said professor Bezor as he past infront of the headmasters desk. "He could be here to do harm, and he could change the future for better or worse. We must find a way to send him back!"  
  
"Now, now Addius" said Dumbledor as he pop a lemon drop in his mouth. "There is no reason to be so negative let us get the boys side of the story before we condemn him" At this Albus rose and proceeded to the hospital wing.  
"Albus sometimes your to trusting" Bezor said under his breath.  
  
TBC  
Please review  
And thanks to those who did review I'll try and make the chapters longer next time. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter   
Warning: this is SLASH SS/HP paring  
AN: thank you all those who reviewed  
  
Back to the Beginning   
Chapter 3  
~~~ on route to the hospital wing ~~~  
As the two professors walked the stone corridors When an idea struck Dumbledor (AN: sounds painful). " oh dear what if just knowing his identity can alter the future. We will have to disguise it so that we can't identify him."  
" A misty charm?" suggested Bezor  
"Yes that would do nicely, so that one can see him but can't notice any identifying features (AN: think like trying to see someone when there is a real thick fog)  
as the two reach the doors to hospital wing they both begin to chant the misty charm then proceed to enter.  
  
~~~ hospital wing ~~~  
'ouch' that was the first thought that came to mind as Harry regain conciseness. Looking up he saw a concerned Dumbledor. "What happened Professor? Why am I in the hospital wing?"  
"My dear boy first things first I want you to tell me what the date is" said Dumbledor in his calm voice that he reserves for talking to children.  
" It's October 13th" said Harry looking somewhat confused  
"I mean what year is it"  
"It's 2002" (AN I don't know if that is right )  
"Ahh Well it seem my dear boy you are a bit behind the times. The year is 1978. The reason you are here is you fell through a rip in the fabric of time and banged your head on a cauldron in the potions lab. May I inquire as to how you ended up traveling through time?"  
"umm last thing I remember we were doing an exercises with passé vue I concentrated real hard and I ended up her"  
"you managed to cross time with Passé vue?" said Bezor looking at Harry as if he wanted to put him under a microscope and study him.  
"umm ya I guess I did" said Harry looking like he want to anywhere but under the scrutiny of professor Bezor.  
"Well now the question is what to do about this?" said Dumbledor stroking his white beard. "eventually the flow of time will find something a miss then you will be sent back to your time, when that happens depends on how much energy you put into coming here in the meantime I believe you should continue your studies. What year are you in?"  
"fifth, sir"  
"well then you will be sorted at supper, we will explain to the students the conditions of your arrival and that they are not to pester you for knowledge of the future and you are not to tell them anything about your future for fear of altering the future tremendously. Is that understood?"  
"yes sir"  
"now I shall go procure all the material you will need for the school year. Are there any questions?"  
"What happens if someone identifies me. I am the spiting image of my father"  
" not to worry professor Bezor and I have cast a charm to make it so no one cam remember any specific details they can see you smile and other facial but they won't be able to remember or identify any details. They simply won't remember and photo of you will simply appear as a blur. Anymore questions?"  
"No, thank you sir."  
" Madam Pomfrey will escort you down to the great hall for supper until then try and get some rest."  
"Yes sir"  
"well now Addius I believe it is time to take our leave" Dumbledor said as he usher the other man and himself out of the hospital wing.  
~~~ in the headmasters office ~~~  
"Albus do you real believe we can trust the boy" said professor Bezor placing all the required books into a truck.  
" Yes Addius I believe the boy was sincere and has no intent to do harm, so we should give him the benefit of the doubt"  
"Albus you are to trusting , but I agree with you I don't think he means any harm."  
TBC  
Well what did you think? Review please? 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Warning : This is SLASH SS/HP paring  
AN: The Malfoys are spies for Dumbledor, therefor not evil  
  
  
  
Back to the Beginning   
Chapter 4  
Supper time was a big event. Every one was there to see if there would be an announcement on the boy who drop into the fifth year potion class. Rumors were flying left and right but , Severus paid them no mind his eyes were sweeping the hall for any sight of his angel. At the head table the headmaster rose from his seat raising his hand. The hall fell silent, eager for new of the newcomer. "As you may have hear we have a new guest . You may have seen him when he drop in on the fifth year potion class." a few snickers were hear across " he is a time traveler who arrived here by accident and shall be resorted into one of the houses and shall attend classes with you as a fifth year. You are not to ask him about the future and if you do he has my full permission to lie all he wants. His appearance will be disguised and the sorting hat shall give him a name that we will call him until time lines re-arrange themselves and sends him back to his proper time, Until then he shall be disguised. Please be understanding and help him through this."   
On the raised platform appeared a boy not much could be made out except the most gorgeous green eyes and the nervous expressions on his face. When Severus saw him he fell in love all over again. Sitting on the stool Dumbledor placed the sorting hat on the boys head. The hat sat for a minute before it began to speak aloud. "There is great courage in this boy, enough to be a Gryffindor but, he may not go there, the risk of him changing the future is too great. He is as smart as a Ravenclaw, hard working as Hufflepuff but his cunning shall put him in SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, and Severus was grinning from ear to ear. " Now the question remains what to call you .... hmm.... how about Harry, and I don't think we will bother with a last name."  
"Harry" Severus said to himself but it came as a sigh.  
Harry approached the slytherin table cautiously then chose a seat next to Severus. Severus was so excited and panic that for 5 minutes he just starred.  
"Don't mind Sev he always gets tongue tied" said a cocky voice across the table. Looking up Harry noticed a blond boy, who if he squinted would have swore it was Draco. "Hi I'm Lucius and this is Nairr" pointing to the blond girl beside him "and the slack jawed guy beside you is Severus." Meanwhile Severus was glaring at Malfoy for insulting him infront of his angel. Then Severus hear a giggle and turned around and saw Harry looking at him with a smile looking at with a that-is-so-funny-but-I'm-not-laughing-at-you look. "Let's try the introductions again" Harry said reaching his hand out to shake Severus' " Hi I'm Harry" Severus stuck out his hand and said "I'm Severus, Severus Snape but you can call me Sev" truth be told Sev wouldn't care if he called him newt eyeballs just as long as his angel knew he existed.  
"Sev" Harry said as if testing the name out looking as if in deep thought all the while trying not to jump for joy at the idea of calling his hearts desire by his nick name (AN: greasy git doesn't count as a nick name) "I like it" Harry said Sev, while smiling at Sev like an idiot. Severus thought they were going to have to mop him up with a sponge he was going to melt under the intense gaze of those green eyes and that smile. He almost came in his pants when he hear his name past those perfect lips and when he said he liked it, well that just put him on cloud nine. Finally braking the gaze Harry asked "so what was that potion.. uuh before I ended up wearing it" "oh it was a glaminshie peau potion it's suppose to give the drinker the ability them selves transparent..." They to continued to talk about potion Sev grateful for an easy topic Harry loving hearing Sev rich voice. Across the table Lucius and Nairr could see the sparks flying even if the two were oblivious to how the other was feeling it was so sweet Nairr and Lucius looked at each other and immediately decided that this romance would need some help from two crafty matchmakers, them. They were not the only ones who noticed this up at the head table Bezor an Dumbledor both saw the heat between there student each glad that Sev had found someone that could pull the loner out of his shell yet, they were concerned Harry couldn't stay forever and when he left there would be two broken hearts.  
  
  
Well what did you think? Please review 


	5. 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. I hope to get one for Christmas from Santa with all the accompanying characters.  
Warning: This is slash SS/HP paring  
AN : I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I'm working on it and a few new stories  
  
Back to the Beginning   
Chapter 5  
  
Supper was a cross between pleasure and torture for Harry. A pleasure is sharing Sev's company and a sexual torture in seeing him eat dessert, strawberries and whipped cream. It still amazed Harry that he had the motor coordinate to eat anything while seeing Sev smile.  
  
Following the group down to the dungeons into the common room then to the fifth year dormitories.   
"Well, Harry that's your bed, the one next to Sev's." The beds were like the ones in Griffindor save for the fact that the wood was a dark mahogany and the drapes and sheets were a dark green. Walking towards his new bed he realize that his bed was only a foot away from Sev's. the idea of being that close to Sev with beds involved was giving Harry wicked thoughts. At the foot of the bed was a trunk opening it Harry found robes, books, parchment, ink, quills, and other bits and bobs (he already had his wand from the future).   
  
Deciding it was time to do there homework, the majority of the fifth year slytherin boy grabbed there books and headed down to the common room. Harry, not wanting to be left behind, grabbed a few text books and followed the group. When they reached the common room standing in the portrait hole was professor Bezor looking incredibly stern, like he just swallowed a lemon.  
"Mister Harry the headmaster has requested that I come and see how your... settling in. I am also here to inform you that your schedule has been arranged so that it will be same as that of Mister Snape, so that he may ... assist you in adapting. Well that is all carry on." He said leaving with a scowl that put professor Snape's to shame.  
After that announcement Sev was trying not to jump for joy. Harry would NEED him to help with the new schedule and, he would be in all of his classes.  
Harry was in shock. There was a teacher with more hatred for him then professor Snape. The thought of future Snape was depressing, it reminded him that when he returned Sev would be professor Snape, who hated him. Turning around and seeing Sev's face lit up in a beautiful smile he vowed to enjoy the time he had.  
"So Harry would you like to go over the schedule."  
"Sure thing Sev" replied Harry with a huge smile plastered on his face yet, there were shadows of sadness in his beautiful emerald eyes.  
"well we have potions, where were doing a unit on potions made with unicorn parts, taught by professor Bezor." This was received with a groan from Harry.  
"You'd think for once I could get a potion master who didn't hate me at first sight."  
"How could anyone hate you?" asked Sev truly confused at how anyone could not love his angel.  
"Ask me again in about twenty years. So what else?"  
"Well there's Care of Magical creatures with Professor Arracus, were studying snakes. (AN: bet you didn't see that coming) Herbology with professor Sprout, were studying plants with healing properties (AN : good thing to know with how much time Harry spends in the hospital wing) For transfigurations we have professor McGonagall Professor Flick for charms. Professor Binns for history of magic which is about as much fun as skeleton regrow." This comment earned a raised eyebrow from Harry which clearly said 'when did you ever have to use skele-grow' " When I was in my fifth year I got hit my a stain removing charm that was done wrong and I spent the night in the hospital wing having it regrow. Enough of that now where were we ah yes for DADA we have Professor Oublius who is the poorest excuse for a teacher ever (AN: he hasn't met Lockheart yet). He'd jump at his own shadow. For options we have aura arts with professor Spectra."  
"Aura arts?" question Harry "What are they?"  
"You've never hear of it?"  
"It wasn't an option on the list of courses"  
Sev made a mental note of this fact since, he knew that his dreamy angel would have to return to his time one day so he was determined to learn all about this gorgeous creature so he could find him again because when he saw him he feel in love.  
"Well aura arts are where we weave together the magical energies to form all sorts of spells mainly protection spells. We better be getting off to bed, its late." with that said they headed up to the boys dorm.  
  
Well? What do ya think? Review please! 


	6. 6

Warning: Slash SS/HP paring  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (runs away crying)  
AN: THE WIZARDING WORLD HAS NO PROBLEM WITH HOMOSEXUALITY  
You like me, you really like me  
Special thanks to : Vlana, Hippy Flower(Voldie's kid, Destiny and Sincerety, Prophetess Of Hearts and everyone else that reviewed (does a little happy dance)  
  
Back to the Beginning   
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~ in the dormitories (before they go to bed)~~~  
  
'Wow was all Sev could think as he saw Harry change and caught a glimpse of his toned chest and well sculptured legs. He turned away quickly before Harry noticed him staring and at his gorgeous body and proceeded to change into his pj's.  
  
After Harry had put on his pj's he glanced over at Sev and all thought left his brain (along with all his blood traveling to lower regions). The only thought that remained was 'Damn he is Hot', then turned away quickly blushing.   
  
Witnessing this cute albeit timid display of the two boys checking each other out, Lucius decided to give this obvious attraction a little help. First step start a conversation.  
"So Harry, play any quidditch"  
"Ya I'm the seeker for my houses team."  
"Well were going to have to see how good you are I'm stepping down as team seeker due to some personal family matters."  
"That would be great,... but I don't have a broom" Harry said dejectedly.  
"don't worry about it you can use mine. Sev can update you on all the plays he's on the team, one of the chasers."  
Harry was trying to keep his jaw from hitting the ground Professor Severus 'quidditch is a method for the weak minded who have no other talent to gain fame' Snape plays quidditch he couldn't wait to tell Ron.  
  
"So Harry how long are you going to be here for" asked Sev, praying for a lengthy time in which to woo and court this green eyed god from the future.   
  
"Trying to get rid of me already?" Harry said trying to make it sound like a joke, but failing miserably making him sound like a lost little puppy dog who just got kicked.  
Rushing to reassure Harry Sev steps in saying "No non it's not that I love...having you here" meanwhile berating himself for almost confessing his love to the boy infront of him when they had just meet.  
  
Hearing the words 'I love' spoken by Sev in a caring way directed at him was turning his knee to jelly yet, there was a wave of wishful longing that the next word to pass those Luscious lips had been 'you' and not 'having you here'. With a sight he bids the others a good night closing the curtains and does to sleep.  
  
~~~later that night~~~  
  
It was happening again, the nightmare. The whole third task replayed in his mind.  
  
In the dormitories Sev, who was always a light sleeper, awoke to the sounds of whimpering and a quiet chanting of 'no, no, not again, no, no'. Rising from his bed he realized it was coming from Harry's bed. Peering in through the curtains he spies Harry withering in the throngs of a nightmare. Seeing his hearts desire with an expression of pain and terror etched on his lovely features caused a great deal of pain, so he grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him gently awake while saying "Harry, Harry wake up." Bolting up right Harry's emerald eyes open in alarm. Groping the side table in search for his glasses. Sev grabs the glasses and hands them to Harry. Once they were placed on his face he leaped into Sev's arms, burying his face in Sev's chest and let out giant sobs that shook his entire body. Sev encircled Harry in a warm embrace as his hand rubbed his back in soothing circles, and he whispered words of comfort into his ear. Sniffling and pulling away Harry said "sorry for waking you . I forgot to put on the silencing charm (something he learn to do to keep from waking up the whole griffindor dormitory)." All the while still shaking.   
"It's okay . Want to talk about it?" Sev offered comfortingly  
Harry shook his head no.  
"Alright lie down."  
Harry did and rolled over on to his side after he was settled, stilled shaking, Sev removed Harry's glasses and lay down behind Harry spooned together and wrapping his arms around Harry.  
  
At first Harry was tense then he gradually relaxed and wriggled into the warm embrace while grabbing hold of Sev's hand and interlacing there fingers together. For the first time is his life he felt safe, warm, and loved.  
"goodnight Sev" Harry said drifting off to sleep  
"goodnight Harry" in his mind he added 'sleep well my angel, my love.  
  
~~~the next morning Sev's POV~~~  
  
When I woke up I felt warm and perfect. There was this silky strands of something tickling my nose, but I still didn't want to open my eyes in fear it was but a dream so I simply nuzzled it more. It smelled wonderful then my lips brushed against a surface like velvet. The smell was wonderful I had to have a taste. I stuck out my tongue and gave it a long leisurely lick. The taste was sublime, better than any flavor to date. Then I heard the object moan, my eyes pop open and I see an angel in my arms.  
  
TBC  
So how was it? Please review. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them darn it  
Warning: This is SLASH SS/HP PARING  
Authors notes: I am so sorry for not writing more. IT WAS FOUR AM WHEN SEV WOKE UP.  
Thanks Wheelie dude ( you know who you are)  
BACK TO THE BEGINNING  
Chapter 7  
~~Still in the dorms 4 am Sev's POV~~  
After I tasted this mysteriously delicious substance I felt it, this warm glowing feeling. I knew in an instant it was ametoujour. It only happens between purebloods, but when it does it means you've found your soulmate, a rare occurrence. I open my eyes and I saw him my angel, my love my Harry. I just about cried from the sheer joy at finding my one true love because it was so rare to find your bonded ( The only ones in this past century are Lucius and Nairr) and I had him in my arms.  
Yet fear settled in my heart, what if Harry wouldn't want me, it not like I'm that popular like Potter or good looking like Black, and what if he didn't like boys. Then there is the fact that one day, even if he feel the same way I do, he will have to leave me. From what I understand about time travel it rarely lasts for more than a month or two. What if his time is a time after I have passed on and I never get to see him again and I have to spend the rest of my life without him. Just the idea of being without him is painful, it's been one day and I can't see my future without him.   
I dismiss these depressing thoughts for I have learned it's not good to dwell on such thing, you have to live in the moment. So I snuggle back down nuzzling my angel's neck, inhaling deeply the wonderful aroma that is Harry and drift off into peaceful slumber where I dream of a place and time where it would just be me and my beloved forever in each others arms.  
  
~~6: 00 am Slytherin dormitories~~  
  
"Good Morning" sang the voice of one very perky Malfoy as he opened the curtains surrounding Harry's four poster bed. Sev groaned he always hated that his best friend was an early riser and believed that because he was awake so everyone else should be. Truth be told Sev was not a morning person and his friend's intrusion was very unwanted for he have never felt so wonderfully warm, content and peaceful as he did at that moment. There was also another reason but his sleep muddled brain couldn't remember why. Then he heard a mumbled voice beside him saying something he couldn't decipher but still he recognized the voices of his green eyed angel.  
  
"Oh ho ho, what do we have here" said Lucius grinning mischievously, meanwhile on the inside he was slightly disappointed at having all his plotting and scheming to get those two together made obsolete.   
  
Harry, in protest to the intrusion of his little piece of heaven, rolled over into a pool of warmth, burying his face into this big 'pillow', wrapping around it and plasters his body against it. In his sleep riddled mind he thought 'man slytherin dorms have the best pillows.'  
  
Sev was turning a bright scarlet red, embarrassed at how his traitorous body was reacting to this innocent touch given by his hearts desire. He relized he would need a very cold shower. Also there was that annoying smug grin on Lucius' face at seeing him in such an akward position.  
  
Lightly shaking Harry to wake him, Harry bolts up with a start jumping up but getting caught in the blankets falls off of the bed, his head hitting the side table with a sickeningly loud thunk. Sev bolt upright to check on Harry who wasn't moving. he shook him saying over and over again "Harry, Harry wake up" quietly at first than, as the panic set in, yelling so loud that he woke up the whole dorm. Lucius grabbed his shaking friend and calmly said that they should get Harry to the hospital wing. They levitated Harry rushing him to the Hospital wing, all the while Sev was begging and praying for Harry to be okay.  
  
  
Well what did you think? Review please. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. If someone would like to give him to me for Christmas I wouldn't say no.   
  
Warning: This is Slash SS/HP pairing. If you haven't figured that out yet then where have you been for the past 7 chapters!  
  
AN: I'm back. Did you miss me? ducks flying projectiles I'm sorry I haven't been posting. ducks under large cauldron I'll write more.  
  
Thank you my great reviewers.   
  
Back to the Beginning   
Chapter 8  
  
~~In the Hospital wing~~  
  
'Ughh" was the first thought in Harry's mind as he regained consciousness. Even without his glasses when he opened his eyes he recognized the white blur as that of the hospital wing ceiling. The second thought to enter his mind was 'this is just sad that I recognize the hospital wing ceiling even without my glasses'. (AN he has been there way to often)  
  
"Ah your awake dear. How are you? What hurts? Do you know where you are?" Came the voice of the ward matron, Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey. My head hurts, and I'm in the third bed on the left side of the infirmary below the stain glass window depicting the epic scene where Merlin cures the unicorns from the horrible vivtar curse. May I have my glasses please?"   
  
Pomfrey looked up and sure enough there was the stain glass window the boy had described, and he was in the third bed on the left. This vivid description of his location from a boy who had only been up enough to see the ceiling with out his glasses was a bit eerie. ( AN ya think :p) but dismissed it as a lucky guess.  
  
"Well your friends didn't bring your glasses with you, I'll send a house elf for them." There was a distant popping sound then he felt the glasses being placed into his hand. (AN never try to put glasses on someone else's face you normally end up stabbing them in the eye) Placing the glasses on his face he scanned around the hospital wing and sees the bed next to him is occupied with his sweet Sev.  
  
Bolting upright, this time not hitting his head on the bedside table, he scrambled toward the bed that held the most heavenly angel to ever walk the earth.  
  
"What happened to him" cried out Harry as he clasped Sev's hand in his.  
  
"He brought you here panicked and passed out." Replied Madame Pomfrey.  
  
The idea of Sev passing out because he was worried about him brought a nice warm feeling into his heart. Then he relized how ridiculous it all sounded. Severus Snape the always in control potion master passing out from a panic attack about him Harry Potter. He couldn't wait to tell Ron.  
  
In the bed Sev stirred and his eyes fluttered open to reveal those amazing eyes that made Harry's knees go week. As the onyx eyes fluttered open and began to focus on a gorgeous vision above him bathed in white light. 'I died and went to heaven was the only explanation Sev could come up with to explain this divine creature he beheld before him. Then his eyes adjusted to the light allowing him to see that it was Harry. Which in Sev's mind was better than a million angels combined.  
  
"Sev are you all right" inquired Harry in a voice as beautiful as a phoenix's song. Meanwhile Harry was brushing a few stray hairs off Sev's face and marveled at how truly soft the midnight black locks were.  
  
"I- I- I'm f-fine" he stuttered out finding it very hard to think when his sweet angel was touching him so gently. The soft caress left only two thoughts in his mind 'he is so amazing' and 'I can't believe I stuttered. He must think I'm a complete idiot now.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned to see her patients and released them after forcing them to consume a good quantity of chocolate. Since they had already missed first class, potions, which Harry didn't mind one bit even if Sev wasn't happy about it ( AN Harry was too busy staring at Sev pouting) they went to there next class herbology with Professor Herb.  
  
  
Well? What do ya think?  
  
Read and Review please 


	9. 10

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.   
  
Warning: This is Slash SS/HP pairing. If you haven't figured that out yet then where have you been for the past 8 chapters! AN: Hello! Please don't kill me. I have changed my mind and made the Herbology teacher Professor Herb.  
  
I am so sorry I haven't written for a while. ducks as rotten fruit is thrown I'll try to write more often. actually this was all written before Christmas I just hadn't typed it. Thank you my great reviewers, especially caroline who reminded me that I said it would be SOON.  
  
Back to the Beginning Chapter 9 ~~In the Green House~~   
  
"Well students" began the squatish pudgy professor Herb "we shall be looking at the corea plant." He said while pointing to a plant that looked like a purple palm tree. "Can anyone tell me what it is used for?" Asked the pudgy wizard. His eyes raking over his students practically begging that one of his student show some love for his craft a know the answer. So far this year no one showed and promise in this field of study. He was about to give up hope the look of defeat entering his eyes when among the crowd a hand shot up.  
  
"The corea is used as the base element for most potions used to deal with trauma victims." Replied Harry having learned that after the tri-wizard championship.  
  
"Excellent answer! 10 points to slytherine for above standard knowledge" Professor Herb exclaimed looking like he wanted to kiss Harry for showing some interest and knowledge on the subject.  
  
The slytherines looked at Harry like he was their savior because it was rare that they were awarded points in anything other than potions and that was mainly due to Sev's mastery of the subject. The class progressed on with slytherine gaining an additional 15 points because of Harry.  
  
Lunch came after Herbology and at the slytherine table Harry was being hailed as a great hero.(see Harry it doesn't matter that your the boy-who-lives, even without the title your still a hero to some)  
  
Next they were off to transfiguration, where they ran into a group of very familiar faces, the Maurauders. Sev was about to warn his sweet angel about the Griffindor pranksters when Black interrupted glancing at Harry with quite a bit of interest. " Well, well what do we have here. Allow me to introduce myself I am Richard Montegue" Said Black in a horrible French accent. I knew this scheme it had been used on be before the confusion technique it gets the victim all fluster making them easy prey for the Maurauder to pounce on. I was about to worn my fair angel to this when Harry turn to look at Lupin, the most tolerable of the group, looked him right in the eye and asked " Moonie did Padfoot crew up on a memory charm or what?" At this Black looked positively shocked at having his ruse blown, his charm ability questioned and his nickname be used by what he consider a complete stranger. The rest of the Maurauders, Griffindors and Slytherin who had witnessed this were laughing at the fact that someone had finally left the wise cracking Black speechless.  
  
"Looks like someone finally got you Padfoot." Chimed James as he patted Sirius on the back. Sirius was still opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out.   
  
Then looking at Harry James spoke "So you seem to know us. The question is how do you know us?"  
  
"Let's just say that the Maurauder legends are still remembered by some." After that was said Harry departed to sit with his fellow Slytherins. Sev was left to ponder that comment. It meant that Harry came from a time after the Maurauders, and since the Maurauders aren't any older that him it was quite possible that he could be dead before Harry was ever born and that he would never see him after he returned to his own time. Sev was determined to ask Harry about this, fearing the worst. During the lesson Harry earned another 10 points.(He's becoming very popular because of this) As the lessons progressed Sev put all thought of asking Harry about when he came from to the back of his mind temporarily forgetting all about it.   
  
Next were the tryouts for the new Seeker....  
  
So what do ya think? Review please? 


	10. 10b

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter.   
  
Warning: This is Slash SS/HP pairing. If you haven't figured that out yet then where have you been for the past 9 chapters! AN: I'm alive. I actually had this written for awhile just haven't gotten around to typing it. I have not finished this story but I have not abandoned this story. I will continue to write sorry about the lack of updates.  
  
Next were the tryouts for the new seeker. Few tried out but Harry's skill blew them all away. He caught the snitch in under 2 minutes!  
  
Sev could barely concentrate. The sight of his angel flying with such grace was an exquisite sight. He swooped in the air like a phoenix, majestic and powerful. At the end of the tryouts everyone knew that Harry was the best. He blew Lucius away with his talent. Maybe this year we stood a chance against the Gryffindors and Potter who was a nice enough person but treat us slytherins with a holier that thous attitude.  
  
At dinner it was officially announced that Harry was to be the new seeker and Sev the new captain. There were many congratulation and pats on the backs but Sev didn't notice them. His eyes were fixated on Harry and how a gentle blush coloured his cheeks as he bashfully shied away from the public shows popularity. It was positively adorable and made Sev want him all the more.  
  
AN: I know it was really short, but I swear more is on the way. I'll try and update in under a week. 


End file.
